


What is Lost

by Btw Where The Hell Are We (GrumpDerpShipping)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/Btw%20Where%20The%20Hell%20Are%20We
Summary: Shiro documents a strange being that appeared outside the Garrison.





	What is Lost

2/06/XX

My name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m 21 years old, soon to be 22, and currently serving as a fighter pilot in the Galaxy Garrison. I recently returned to Earth after becoming the youngest pilot to lead a mission.

Yesterday, at approximately 4:23 am, the Garrison detected an unknown object in Earth’s atmosphere. I was part of the team sent out to investigate it when it crashed just outside the Garrison’s perimeter. It was a strange craft, most likely not Earth built, with strange symbols painted on it. I volunteered to open it once the area was secure.

When I did there was a strange man sitting in the cockpit. He looked human at first glance, aside from his violet pupils. He stared at me like he saw a ghost. I was about to start the “do not be alarmed” speech when the man lunged at me. I thought he would attack but what happened was a lot less violent, at least I think so.

He kissed me, the motion was hard enough to knock me back a few feet. He clung to me like I was the only thing keeping him alive and he hardly let me breathe. I felt his tongue for a moment before another officer forced him off and restrained him. He wasn’t responsive for the rest of the ride back to the Garrison. At the very least, no initial tests showed a foreign contaminant in me from the kiss so it’s safe to say that wasn’t a move meant to poison me. I’m required to stay a few more days in the medical wing just to be safe, but at least it will give me the chance to talk to this visitor. 

 

2/07/XX

I managed to gain clearance to speak with the alien after it appeared to not be hostile. At first, I assumed it couldn’t speak because it apparently hadn’t said a word to anyone else, but yet again it interrupted before I could even speak. “Your hair looks nice like that,” he said. I wasn’t entirely sure what he meant so I just thanked him and returned the compliment. To be fair, his hair was very nice.

The personnel that passed the cell were shocked at how chatty he was. He told me his name, what he worked in (war recovery efforts oddly enough), and asked the same of me in return. Although, the way he responded when I talked, it was almost as if he already knew all of this about me.

I finally stopped getting sidetracked and asked him why he was on Earth. For the first time since I greeted him, he grew quiet and tense. The silence hung between us for a long time before he mumbled out a vague “ran away”. That’s all he would say on the matter. Shortly after I was asked to leave.

 

2/09/XX

I spoke with him again today. He asked about the goings on in the Garrison, seeming particularly interested if any new cadets had come in. I told him that applications wouldn’t even open for another month. I’m surprised how much he’s picked up about the Garrison in the two days he’s been here. Or I’m impressed by how many loud mouths were assigned to such a classified case.

We were interrupted by another round of testing for him to go through. Part of me is starting to worry that all of this is too much for him at once.

 

2/16/XX

It’s been an entire week since I’ve been able to speak with him again. He reacted poorly to a sedative and had to be kept in intensive care. I was worried for a moment but he’s alright, if a little weak.

In the time since I last saw him, the lab finished analyzing their samples of his DNA. I was surprised to learn that I wasn’t crazy in thinking he was human. Most of his DNA did lineup with humans but some strands were aligned in a way that wasn’t natural, at least not for us. He seemed to have quite a few strands in common with cats. When I teased him about it he actually hissed at me.

He wasn’t feeling completely better so we couldn’t do much but in his half awake I learned he’d been practicing drawing. Not to self, get him some paper so he’s not bored in his cell.

 

2/18/XX

He’s been very enthusiastic about the drawing supplies he got, although I’m not familiar with the alien things he’s been drawing. I felt inclined to ask about one that looked like a dog. He said it was his, a companion he had for many years. In return, I told him about Alba. The little kitten I had to beg through tears to keep in my dorm who now struts the Garrison halls like she owns the place.

He seemed emotionally distant for the rest of our talk, reminiscing his pet perhaps. I should bring Alba to meet him someday soon, assuming I can find her. I could call it an experiment, see if he’s enough parts cat to communicate with her.

 

2/19/XX

I received an early birthday card from my aunt today. I told him about it and it spiraled into asking about his family. He said that there was a point in his life when he had no family, when he thought he would always be alone. But he persisted and somehow gained two families. One full of obnoxious, but sincere, siblings and a crazy uncle and another with his mother and plenty of caring mentors. Whether that was an alien metaphor or legitimate, I can’t really say. It was certainly strange regardless…

The more he spoke about them the more his voice started to quiver. By the end he was in tears, rambling about marriage, and portals, and how he left them for his own selfish gain. I never thought trying to comfort someone behind a glass divider would be this hard. I eventually left to give him space.

 

2/20/XX

He won’t respond to me anymore.

 

2/21/XX

He stayed curled up in the corner of his room, unmoving, for hours, art supplies untouched and not a single word spoken to anyone. When I visited him today I didn’t say anything either. I sat there and kept him company if he ever wanted to open back up. I’ll keep doing this as long as I have to.

 

2/25/XX

He spoke today, his voice a bit hoarse from a lack of use. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ve made a lot of mistakes but this has cost me everything.” I tried to ask what he meant but he continued. “You were right, I won’t quit until I die. But even I have to admit defeat. I can’t get everything I want. I should’ve been more grateful instead of running away from my problems again…”

I understood his words enough to know what he was feeling, regret for coming to Earth. I had no way to know the details but that didn’t matter. I overrode the lock on the divider and pushed it aside. I gripped his shoulders and hugged him gently, his tears running onto my uniform. I gave him comfort until he fell asleep in my arms. I move gingerly so I wouldn’t wake him, relocked the door, and left.

 

2/26/XX

He’s gone. Apparently, he managed to steal my keycard when I was comforting him and escaped last night. He didn’t seem unhappy with his time here so it was hard to picture him trying to escape. I’m positive those weren’t just crocodile tears but that didn’t stop me from getting cussed out by Iverson. They’re searching for him but I doubt I’ll see him ever again. I’m trying to keep myself together after experiencing something so surreal only for it to disappear without a trace of its existence. I don’t know where he went but I’m hoping he finds what he’s looking for.

 

3/5/XX

I was tasked with recruiting new cadets at nearby schools today. Found quite a few very promising candidates for the Garrison. One of them has a bit of a rough streak, which only exceeded its reputation from his teacher when he stole my car. I was lucky he didn’t crash it and just got cornered by police. Despite all of that I think I’ll vouch for him. He’s already so skilled at the simulator. He actually reminds me a lot of that alien man. Funny enough, they even have the same name, Keith.


End file.
